


Movie Night

by TwilightKnight17



Series: re:Fic [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I just wanted to write something nice okay, Multi, fateswap!AU, gag trio, maybe angst at the end if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Getting Ryuji to relax is a task and a half. Fortunately his best friends have got it covered.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> More Fateswap stuff, because, as I believe I was told: _"Draw fanart, Li, Write Fanfiction, Show us your support, Get consumed by the Gag Trio, Let it engulf your life."_ Plus I needed a break from screaming at my unfinished costume.
> 
> Written for [Mit](https://asksakamotosenpai.tumblr.com/) and [Mikey](http://askmodelyusuke.tumblr.com/), who singlehandedly ended up getting me to ship this. We gotta have some nice things once in a while, considering what's been happening. And hey, it's not 4am this time! Still didn't edit it first, though. ^_^;;;
> 
> Once again, I hope the characterization's okay, and thanks for letting me mess with your characters, guys. ;)

It was a struggle sometimes for Ryuji to drag himself away from his work and take a break. Between his duties as student council president and keeping his grades up, he didn't have a lot of free time. But he knew Ann and Yusuke would worry if he skipped movie night, so he got as much studying done beforehand as he could, and then left for Yusuke's apartment.

Movie night was always at Yusuke's, because there was always the chance that Ryuji's sister could come home, and while they all loved Ms. Takamaki, there was just something reassuring about not having any adults around. No pressure to behave, which was more important for him, because Ann and Yusuke weren't the sort to behave in the first place.

And he could feel himself relax, just enough, when Yusuke answered the door and smiled at him, waving him inside.

"God, Yusuke, you could make a tent out of this," Ann said loudly from further in the apartment, trying to wrestle a blanket into enough submission to locate the edge. She looked up as both of them walked into Yusuke's room, and grinned when she saw Ryuji. "Oh, good, you made it!" 

Yusuke hurried over to help with the blanket, catching the opposite edge and untangling it easily. "It does have to fit a queen-sized bed. Of course it's big."

Ryuji moved to help as well, piling pillows against the head of the bed into a comfortable nest, and Ann threw an arm around Yusuke's waist and laughed. "Better to fit three people, I guess."

"What are we watching?" Ryuji asked curiously. They called it 'movie night', but they watched all kinds of things.

Ann dove across the bed to grab a DVD case. "Haru recommended _Single Strike Guy_ , and it looks like it'll be fun. And it fits your fighting style, Ryuji!"

It took a little longer, but eventually they assembled the laptop, a collection of popcorn, pocky, peanut-butter crackers, and a mixed bag of candy, and all piled onto the bed to wrap up in the blanket.

"You sure you bought enough candy, Yusuke?" Ann teased, scooting between Ryuji's legs so she could lean back against his chest and tug the blanket around both of them. "That looks like some of everything in the convenience store."

"We all like different candy," Yusuke said serenely as he settled beside Ryuji, as if that justified the amount, but Ann didn't complain, and Ryuji was busy trying to figure out where to put his hands. 

He eventually settled on wrapping his arms around Ann's waist, taking a deep breath and letting himself unwind as Yusuke started the DVD. Being sandwiched between a fire elemental and an ice elemental was always surprisingly comfortable, and gradually he relaxed completely, leaning his head on Yusuke's as they watched.

As usual, Haru's anime recommendations were spot-on, and the show was surprisingly funny. Eight episodes in, with four boxes of pocky and the entire plate of crackers demolished, they were completely absorbed in the action. Which was why when the monster of the week revealed its true form and all three of them jumped, Ryuji didn't notice that Ann had slumped down, and when he squeezed her out of surprise his hands ended up on her chest instead of her stomach.

He let go immediately, mortified, almost backhanding Yusuke with how quickly he pulled his hands away. "Oh god, I'm sorry--!"

Ann laughed, tipping her head back to look up at him. "Wuji, chill. Nobody's gonna get mad because you accidentally touched a boob. Geeze, a week ago we were--"

"Ann." Yusuke cut her off with a well-timed jab against her ribs as he paused the show, and she swatted at him, laughing.

Ryuji ducked his head. "Sorry, I just..."

"Don't apologize, you nerd," Ann said, reaching up to poke his forehead. "Are we good to unpause?"

"Yeah," Ryuji said, nodding quickly.

Ann narrowed her eyes. "Really? Because you're making that face like you want a kiss."

Ryuji could feel his face flushing, and if he wasn't trapped in a pile of her and Yusuke plus about twenty pillows, he would probably be trying to escape. As it was, he just covered his face with his hands, feeling so embarrassed he could barely breathe.

Ann's expression softened, and she rolled over so they were facing each other. "Oh, c'mon, prez," she said, smiling. "You know all you have to do is ask."

The words felt like they were stuck in his throat, and finally he managed, muffled behind his palms, _"Please."_

Yusuke moved immediately, catching his hands and pulling them back from his face, and Ann leaned up to press her lips to his. Her lips were chapped, but warm. Ann was always warm, an inferno burning beneath her skin, counterpoint to Yusuke's cool touch as he laced his fingers with Ryuji's and held tight, grounding him.

He never felt like he had to worry around the two of them. They were safe, they were familiar, he didn't need his books or his dating guides or anything. He could stop thinking about academics and hours on calendars and responsibilities and just _be_.

Ann's kisses were unpolished and sloppy, but Ryuji leaned into them anyway, squeezing Yusuke's hands. When she pulled back, grinning, he had to take a second to catch his breath, and Yusuke kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"Better..." Ryuji said quietly, a tiny, grateful smile on his face, and Ann moved so she and Yusuke could properly snuggle him between them.

"Good."

***

It was only later, after pajamas had been obtained and episode eight had been finished and Ryuji was asleep, that Yusuke very carefully pushed the blanket back to examine the raw mark around his wrist. Cool fingers traced the reddened skin, very gently, and he glanced up at Ann.

"Idiot..." Ann muttered, but there was clear worry in her eyes. "What's he doing to himself?"

"He's probably overworking himself. I wish that he would tell us if something was wrong; we could help." Yusuke sighed. "He's been so tired lately, and I don't think it's just stuff with the Thieves."

Ann made a frustrated noise, aggressively fluffing the pillows. "We'll just have to keep a better eye on him," she said. "At least he seems okay while he's here."

"Yeah..."

They ended up curled up on either side of him, wrapped around their best friend and hoping, somehow, that they could figure out how to make everything okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> The weirdest thing about writing fanfic for something when you actually know and have talked to the storytellers is that there's so much more pressure to get the characterization spot-on. Like, Atlus staff is never going to read my 225,000-word temper tantrum about why certain characters shouldn't have died (I don't think, anyway????), but the creators are going to read this because they know I'm doing it, and it's oddly scary.
> 
> (Changing the names of shows and games and stuff is never going to stop being funny to me. :P)


End file.
